Firefighters
by 75thRangerRegiment
Summary: This is my first story please enjoy! This story is about a Firefighter who raised a Family, but what lies ahead in the future of this Firefighter?


I rushed inside the building that was on fire I kicked down the locked door as I begin searching for anyone that were trapped inside the building, "Be advise we got multiple trapped people inside the building keep eyes and get everyone out of there as fast as you can." The radio sounded. I went up the stairs to the second floor I started searching for anyone. "Fire Department! Can anyone hear me?" I shouted as loud as I could under this Oxygen Mask. I heard a loud bang that was from something in the building that has broke off. I turned around and saw a hand showing out of part of a building. I ran up to the hand as I pulled off the pieces of the person I grabbed the unconscious person by the hand and pulled the person out realizing it was a teenage girl who has a big mark on her face. I picked her up as I rushed to the stairs to run out and get her to safety. 2 minutes later we reached the exit of the building I carried the unconscious girl to the and set her on the ground to let the paramedics work on her. "Good job Mike you did good wie need you to go back in there and make sure no one else is in the building take Jackson with you" The Captain spoke as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "Aye captain, come on jack!" We ran back into the building and went up the stairs. "Fire Department can anyone hear me!" I shouted. "Do you know where we are going?" Jackson yelled. "I'm not sure but we need to keep searching!" I replied as loud I could. We went up the 3rd floor and still no one was found. "Chief we can't find anyone! We need to get out of here before this place comes down!" I yelled on radio. "Alright get out here now Mike ,Jackson, be quick time is running out." The Captain replied knowing that we must hurry before the building collapses down."Where are we going I can't see with all this damn smoke!" I yelled. "I don't know we might be trapped!" Jack shouted. We searched around the area as we continued to find a way to escape the building. "I found someone!" Jack screamed,"Grab them we need to get them out of here!" I replied. Jack grabbed the unconscious person who seems to a Teenager. "Be advise we have found someone we are heading out of the building shortly we are on the 5th floor." I spoke on the radio. We pushed through hall seeing fire everywhere inside the building. Just me and Jack wearing a SCBA Mask with a oxygen tank on our backs."This building is not going to stand for long I am guessing we need to get out of here fast before we run out of oxygen on our tanks." I yelled. "I agree with that we can hardly speak with these masks on." Jack replied. We have reached to the 1st floor finally after almost an hour inside the burning building. We took the two unconscious people and handed them to the paramedics. All the firefighters have already made it out of the building unharmed. I headed to our fire engine and sat down on the back of the truck behind it sitting down relaxing and tired. After the fire was put out me and my crew packed everything up and put the hoses in place on the fire truck placing things where they go. We cleaned up everything and now we are on our way back to the Fire Station,"Man that was a big fight and rescuing." Paul said. "Yeah… I wonder what our next call would be…" William spoke. "Well we all did a great job I am proud of you guys" Captain John said. We arrived back to our station, Fire Department Station 10, It's a pretty big place for us we can hold 6 Fire Department Vehicles a Ladder Truck,Fire Rescue,Pumper Truck, 2 Engines and a Fire Captain or Chief SUV. "Backup just a little more and you are good." I spoke helping the Engineer back up the engine into the garage. We headed inside to our kitchen, most of us were tired, but they never give up on the job they love it and it will always be their duty to save lives and protect properties from burning down. "I'm gonna head out and go clean the engine does anyone wanna help me?" I asked. "Good idea Mike let's go clean our beautiful fire truck." Captain John said. "I'll go take a shower to get all this liquid and smoke off of me I'll be out there in a bit." Alexia said. We have 2 female firefighters and 4 male firefighters. Me Mike, Captain John, Firefighter Jackson , Firefighter Alexia , Firefighter Ashley and Chief Bobby. We headed outside to start cleaning the fire engine, I went to get the soap water and the washrag, when I came back Jackson surprised me by spraying the hose at me and having everyone have joys of laughter."Hey take that back!" I laughed. I ran and poured the soap and water on Jackson, and then Jackson decided to spray everyone. At least we are all having fun."Alright let's wash the truck before we end up getting a call." Ashley said laughing. "Alright" everyone replied. I went ahead and got more soap and water after I poured it on jackson just for fun but I never knew he planned on ambushing me with a water hose. After a while when we finished washing our truck we all went ahead and got cleaned and in dried Fire Department Clothes and relaxed in the living room waiting for a 911 call. John went ahead and decided to make a snack for everyone while we all waited and Chief Bobby was in his office doing paperwork and yet still waiting for a call. I went to the sleeping quarters where all the firefighters would sleep, I pulled out my phone and called my wife to check on her and my three kids."Hello hun what's you need?" Caitlyn asked. "Hey just called to check on you and the kids." I replied softly on the phone."We are doing great, but your son Adam got in trouble at school and was suspended." She replied. "Oh brother… what did he do?" I asked in unpleased tone. "He get into a fight at school during lunch with a kid he said was harassing him and his girlfriend Makenna." Caitlyn replied with a sigh. "Oh my…. I will talk to Adam." I said. "Alright sweety I got to go help your daughter with her homework." Caitlyn replied. "Alright love you." I replied and she replied back and hung up. I put my phone away and headed into the kitchen with Captain John cooking a snack for everyone. "Hey what's up Mike?" John said as he flipped the food. "Heh not so good my son ended up getting into a fight today at school…" I replied with a sigh. "Oh boy what caused it?" John replied. "Well Adam said a kid was harassing him and his girlfriend" I replied back. "Well since we are like best friends and brothers do you want me to help you?" John asked. "Sure you can help me with Adam." I replied with a smile. "Alrighty when are you gonna talk to him?" John asked. "I am planning to talk to him tomorrow." I spoke. "Alright sounds good" John replied before the bell went off for a 911 call. "Engine 5, Ladder 5 respond to Dallas Town 16639 Street, house fire." The bell spoke. "What? that's where I live are you serious?" I shouted while getting on my equipment. "You gotta be kidding me?" Jackson said."Well how many times are we going to get a 911 call for a house fire people seriously need to be careful…" Alexia said. I entered the back of the fire truck as Alex,Jackson,Captain John and Ashley hopped in as we rolled out with the Federal Q signal and airhorn. "Engine 5 and Ladder 5 responding we will be there in about 15 minutes please stand by."John said on the radio. I put on the big headset we wear when we are to a call it's so we can communicate each other and not hear the loud siren. 15 minutes later we arrived, I saw a police car parked with the sirens on, then I saw my house. "At least it's not my house." I joked. "Oh please.." Alexia replied. "Let's go we got a 2 story house fire someone needs to go in there and find anyone inside." Captain John yelled. I grabbed the Oxygen tank and the SCBA mask preparing to go inside the building. after I put on everything I saw my wife and kids outside the scene looking out at where I was, maybe they are looking for me, but I have no time to sit here I need to head inside the house. I grabbed the axe and knocked down the front door. When I knocked it out a big flame came out of the door and I was glad that I got away before it could of burned me. "GET THE HOSE OVER HERE AND SPRAY THIS FIRE!" I yelled hard as I could. "On it!" Jackson yelled as him, Ashley,Alexia came closer and sprayed the hose fast. "Be advise engine 17 on scene." the radio responded. "10 4 hurry up and assist station 5." One of the firefighters said on radio. "HELP!" a female voice shouted loud. "Where did that come from!" Jackson shouted. "I see her she is up there on the second floor!" John yelled. "Get in there hurry up!" Alexia shouted. "I know I got it!" I replied as I ran to the backyard and kicked down the door and ran inside. "I'm inside the building in the back I am heading in to find the girl." I shouted with the mask on my face. I turned on my flashlight and began searching. Fire was everywhere and I am in a hurry to find the girl before this house comes down and kills me. I am coming across a couch, I pushed the couch out of my way and rushed to the stairway to get to the second floor. I reached a door and I kicked it down and found the girl. "Firefighter! I am here to get you out of here!" I yelled. "Please get me out of here!" the girl screamed. I realized that it was Adam's friend from his high school. "Kayley! stay calm I am going to get you out of here!" I yelled. "Who are you! how do you know my name!" She yelled. "It's me Michael Townly Adam's father!" I replied. "Stay calm I am going to get you out of here!' "Please get me out of here Michael I don't want to die." Kayley shouted. I picked her up and began going down the stairs and found my way to the exit. I carried Kayley to the front where the ambulance was. "Kayley!" Adam my son shouted, she didn't reply but hugged me tight. "You're gonna be alright." I said. I set her down and let the paramedics take care of her."I been saving too many lives.. and it never gets old, I love this job." I said softly. I went up to the truck and opened the door of the back then sat down. I took a 3 minute break afterwards I took off my mask and placed it by my leg to wait til I go inside the building again if it's needed. I saw my family as I approached them. "Dad!" Adam shouted, he got under the fire lane tape and began to run torwards me and hugging me. "Hey bud." I said. "I didn't know you were here." Adam replied. I laughed "I'm all over the place doing my job." I spoke. I walked up to my wife and stopped in front of her, she smiled and hugged me. "Hey hun." I said with a smile. As my radio on my chest was making noises with firefighters talking everyone could hear it. "Dad." Adam said. "Yes?" I replied and looked at my son. "Someone went insi " The radio cut Adam off. "FIREFIGHTER DOWN FIREFIGHTER DOWN!" The radio sounded. "Damnit!" I shouted. I grabbed my mask and placed it on my face as my family watched me. "Dad no!" Adam shouted, I ran quickly and grabbed an axe and ran inside the house. "10 4 we got a mayday call, firefighter down be advise we got units heading inside to find the down firefighter." The radio sounded. I started to search around the area the best I could to not miss a spot on where the firefighter down might be. "Who's the down firefighter!?" I shouted on radio. "Station 9 Andrew Stanley he was last seen on the second floor I believe." A firefighter spoke on the radio. "10 4 continuing search." Other firefighters caught up with me, I looked at them. "Come on we need to find him we can't give up!" I shouted. "Look over there!" Someone shouted pointing to a direction. "Go! GO!" Someone eles shouted. "Be advise we found the down firefighter he is unconscious, not breathing,it looks like the mask fell off his face." Jack yelled on radio.I grabbed a mark to mark the spot where he was so we can come back and check it. "Everyone on 3 grab him and we will get him out of here!" Jack yelled. "1! 2! 3! LIFT!" We all lifted him up and carried him down the stairs and to the closest exit the back door. We made it out of the house and continued carrying the down firefighter to the front yard as we set him down on the ground. A firefighter began to start taking his helmet and everything off his face and removing the tank. "WE NEED CPR!" I yelled. "Someone ran to get the CPR. I looked at the firefighter as I began pumping CPR on his chest. Later the firefighter returned with the CPR and began setting it up. I handed it to the other firefighters to help save his life, I got up and went to help fight the fire with the fire hoses. "Alright let's stop this damn fire we need to stop it before this building comes down." I said as I grabbed part of the hose and began helping spraying the water. Emergency Services are everywhere and people outside the scene watching us fight the fire and seeing other firefighters performing CPR. Sirens enrolling arriving to scene. Couple hours later the fire was finally stopped, I am tired and dirty from all this smoke but I still love being a firefighter. "John" I said as I walked up to John. "Yeah?" He replied. "Let's head inside the home and investigate how the firefighter down happened." I replied. "Alright let's go." We headed into the house and I looked for the mark I left to remember where we were at and we found it. We walked up to the spot and I searched around the area, I saw a hole that leads to the second floor and I looked down at the ground and saw the mark where the firefighter was at. "I think I just found out how it happened." I said to the captain. "If you look up there is a hole on the second floor right there and it leads to the ground here it seems that the floor has broke and he fell through that hole." I replied. "You have the point due to all the smoke this house had inside it is difficult for a firefighter to see inside a burning place." We headed back to the trucks and helped pack up and clean the area,while everyone was helping roll the hoses and stuff I went to my family that was with Kayley's family talking. I saw my daughter that she just got home from school, she is a 6th grader in elementary school. I walked up to my family. "Hey princess." I softly spoke as my daughter Abby turned and looked "Dad!" She ran and jumped on me and hugged me. I laughed. "Man you are getting heavy." I replied. She continued hugging me I carried her as I walked up to my wife. "Well.." I said, everyone looked at me as I placed Abby on the ground."We have nowhere else to go now." Kayley's mom said. "Actually no." I replied, Kayley's family and my family looked at me. "I am offering you to stay and live with us it's up to you." I said. Kayley grew excited hoping her parents would accept it. "Please mom?" Kayley said. "Alright." Kayley's mom replied."Before you say anything else." I said."I am willing to rebuild your home, but I can't start it right away." I replied. "Thank you Michael." Kayley's mom smiled. "All units Station 5, we are returning to station." The radio sounded. "Well looks like it's time for me to go." I replied giving hugs and kisses to my family. "Bye dad." Both of my kids replied after hugging. I kissed my wife then turned around and walked to the engine and grabbed my helmet and everything and placed them in the truck. "Alright guys let's go." Jackson said as he turned on the a long day fighting our worse enemy we get some break time at our station waiting for 911 emergency calls. Each time when ever we are doing something that alarm sounds we stop whatever we are doing and get our gear on and get in the engine and pull out then respond to whatever call we get. As we rode back to the station we stopped at the gas station to get some drinks, Jackson got water, I got Dr Pepper,John got Sprite,Ashley and Alexia both got water, the Captain got Pepsi. As we took a break by the gas station before we start heading back to the firehouse a family father and a mother with 2 boys and a girl young kids approached us."Woah Daddy look a fire truck." The little boy said excitedly. "Let's go see the Firefighters and see the fire engine." The father replied, the mother agreed they asked if they could see the truck and get some pictures the Captain said it was alright as I opened the front right side passenger side I helped both boys and girl up the truck to sit on the seat they sat down and smiled brightly at the camera the mother had in her hand. "So you guys taking a break?" The father asked. "Yeah we just got off a call of a structure fire about 5 minutes ago." Jackson said as he sat down on the side of the water control panel. "Daddy can we see the sirens?" The girl asked. "That's up to the firefighters sweetie." He replied "Sure let me turn it on." I replied as I went to the driver side and switched the lights on and grabbed some firefighter stickers for the kids. "Here you go kids have a sticker." I said as I gave them it, "What do you say?" The mother asked. "Thank you." The kids replied and smiled. "Engine 5 do you read." The radio sounded, I ran to the driver side of the engine and grabbed the radio "This is Engine 5." I replied. "Engine 5 please respond to a cardiac arrest on EastBound Boulevard St." The captain and the parents of the 3 kids looked at me. "10 4 we are on our way." Jackson,Ashley and Alexia helped the 3 kids down then they quickly jumped in. "Sorry kids but we gotta go." Jackson said as he closed the door. Looks like I am driving due to I am the closest to the driver seat, the siren was already going. I pressed on the gas slowly then turned on the siren sounds as the captain pulled the air horn. I drove around cars and seeing most people pull over to let us through."Engine 5 to Command." The captain said on radio."Go ahead Engine 5." They replied "Can I get the status on the victim." Captain replied. "Victim is still unconscious police on scene providing CPR until your arrival." "10 4 thank you we will be there in 5 minutes." The Captain replied. 5 minutes later we arrived on scene but EMS hasn't arrived yet. We jumped out of the engine and jackson grabbed the Medical Equipment and rushed to the victim on the ground. "Set the CPR up." John said as I checked the pulse of the male. "No pulse." I said. They set the CPR up and placed the patches on his chest. "Analyzing do not touch the patient." The CPR said. "Delivering shock now." It replied again as it shocked. "Check pulse it is safe to touch the patient." It said. I checked the pulse and I felt a beat. "I got a pulse." I said. The patient started coughing waking up. EMS finally arrived. "Stay still bud you're gonna be alright just don't close your eyes look it me or any one of the firefighters." Jackson said. The Paramedics approached us with the Stretcher. "Alright on 3 lift him up." Jackson said. "One." "Two." "Three." We lifted him and placed him on the stretcher and pulled him to the ambulance placing him inside of it. The patient's family member went in the ambulance with the paramedic in the back. They closed the doors and took off with the siren running. We packed our equipments and placed them in the engine. "Well another life saved." I said breaking the silence. "Yeah it looks like you saved more lives than us." John said. "Oh come on you guys save others too it's not like I am the only one who has to risk to save another soul you guys are to." I replied. We jumped in the truck and closed the doors then headed back to station. "I do notice I am going home today for a day off." I said. "Most of us are we got other firefighters coming in infact you are going home when we get back to the firehouse right?" Jackson said. "Yeah." I replied, "Hey Mike I will drop you off to your house and we can talk to your son adam about what happened." John replied. "Eh I never even thought about asking him when we were at the fire scene." I replied. We arrived at the station and parked the Engine outside facing the street. "Looks like the other firefighters arrived nice." Jackson said. I walked into the station and went to take a quick shower then get dress and head home. 20 minutes later I went into the kitchen seeing the firefighters I know and I don't know talking in the kitchen. "Ready Capt?" I said. "Yeah let's go." He replied. We walked out to his car and got in it and left. "So what are you gonna do to Adam?" John asked. I looked at him "I won't be grounding him because it's not his fault he got in trouble it's the bully I might as well file a complaint to the police about this." I replied finally. "Eh I like that idea." John said. Minutes later we arrived at my home I hopped out and grabbed my stuff then me and john approached the front door and I opened it seeing my family and Kayley's family sitting down chatting while Kayley and Adam are in his room playing a game or whatever. "Hey hun" Caitlyn said as she approached and kissed me. "Hey." I replied returning the kiss. Hello John." Caitlyn replied hugging him. "Hello dear." John replied. "So where is Adam?" I asked. "Up stairs in his room, don't yell at him." Caitlyn replied. "Oh I'm not gonna yell at him just to talk to him." I replied as John and I went up the stairs. I knocked on the door. "Fire Department." I joked. "I didn't call the fire department?" Adam replied. Me and John laughed as Adam opened his door. "Oh dad." Adam said as he hugged me. "Uncle John." He replied hugging him as well. "Hey bud." So Adam let's have a talk." I said as I sat down on his bed. "Hi Mike." Kayley said as she hugged me again. "Thanks for saving me earlier in my house." She said. "You're welcome dear." I replied. John and Adam stood in front of me and Kayley sat besides me. "So Adam, I heard you got into a fight today at school and got suspended." I said. "Yeah... but it wasn't my fault that it happened these too fools kept harassing me and my girlfriend what am I supposed to do?" He replied in a anger voice. "Well you could have went to the office and got help instead of starting a fight getting suspended." John said. Kayley sat there listening. Adam looked at me, "The school won't do crap all they do is just talk to the idiots and do nothing about it they need to get rid of stupid people who thinks it is cool to bully." Adam yelled. Caitlyn could hear the yelling She got up and went up the stairs. "Is everything alrig " She was interrupted by Adam. "Neither you or mom won't do anything all you guys do it let it happen what kind of parents do I need that don't do crap." Adam said. "Adam knock it off be respectful to your parents." John said. "Adam I told your mom that I was going to file a police complaint so calm down." I replied. "Adam," Caitlyn replied. I looked at Caitlyn as we approached us. "Your father and I care about you we are doing our best to deal with situations, but your father cannot do things everyday he is busy at the Fire Station working." Caitlyn replied. "Adam you can always call me I am there for you I work with your dad you know," John said. "I know but you're always busy working." Adam replied. "Not always I got time at the Fire Station and sometimes at emergencies to talk to you, but remember if you need your dad or me you can always call us and we will be on our way." John replied. "Adam your parents love you they are always there for you." Kayley said. "I know.." Adam replied as he hugged me. "Sorry for yelling at you." Adam said. "It's alright bud." I replied as I hugged him back. We broke the hug as I went down stairs with John. "Hello there." I said as I waved at Kayley's Parents. "Hello." They replied. "Well Mike I better get home see you back at the Fire Station in 5 days." John said. "Alright." I said as we hugged, then he left the door. "Now that I am home finally I can now be with my family for 5 days." Abby was in her room and she didn't even notice my arrival so I decided to head up the stairs into her room and see her. When I approached her door I knocked "Hello anyone home?" I replied as I kept knocking. "Hold on I am changing." Abby replied. "Alright take all the time." I replied, funny thing she doesn't even know it's me. She opened the door and stopped for a second and looked at me then. "Daddy!" She yelled and she jumped up and hugged me. I picked her up and carried her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How are you sweetie?" I asked "Good." She replied, "Have you been good for your mom?" I asked. "Yes." She replied back with a smile, "If I ask your mom what will she say?" I joked. "She will say I have." She replied. I carried her down the stairs as I held her. "Daddy?" She said. "Yes sweetie?" I replied as I placed her down and sat down by Caitlyn. "What's a firefighter?" She asked. I looked at her for a second to think about what I will say. "A firefighter also known as a fireman' is a rescuer extensively trained in firefighting, primarily to extinguish hazardous fires that threaten property and civilian or natural populations, and to rescue people." I replied. "What about those big trucks what do you call those?" She asked. "Those are Fire trucks sweetie they are vehicles we use to get to places they have special equipment on it such as medical kits and fire hoses we use to fight fire and tools firefighters use, they also have sirens that are loud to let people know we have to get somewhere fast." Everyone around me such as my family and Kayley's family hanging around after I said that they can live with us until I get a chance to repair their home from the fire. "I got a question for you two." I said as I looked at Kayley's parents. They looked directly at me, "Were you guys around when the fire occurred at your home or was it just your daughter?" I asked as I wait for them to reply back. "We were at work when it happened after we were on our way home we saw smoke in the sky I thought it was something eles until we arrived and saw it was our house and seeing firefighters and fire engines everywhere on the street and I was worried I was hoping to find my daughter until one of you saved her which I am very thankful of." Kayley's mother replied. I looked at Kayley's mom trying to think of something to say to her then I looked at Caitlyn then back at her parents. "Actually." I broke the silent then Kayley came down the stairs she walked up to her parents and sat down besides them. " I was the one who rescued your daughter from the burning house." I said, everyone looked up at me. Kayley's father was about to say something until we got interrupted by my phone ringing, "Hello." I said as I got jump and went outside on the phone talking. "Hello this is Fire Department Station 10 is this Michael Townly?" The phone spoke over the line sounding that it was a male speaking. "It is." I replied. "Well apparently Station 10 is missing a few things do you happen to know where these things are?" He asked. "What are you missing?" I replied waiting for him to reply back to me. "Let's see we are missing the garage opener and the key to the Ladder truck." He replied back to me. "The Garage Door opener is on top of the fridge." I spoke. "Alright hang on let me check." He said as he went off the phone to so see if it was there then he came back. "Alright I found it." He replied picking up the phone. "Alright and the Keys for the Truck is in the truck I believe look where the box we store things in." I said. My daughter Abby opened the door and saw me talking on the phone she decided to hug me and I placed a hand on her pating on her back. "Alright I found it," The person on the phone said. "alrighty is there anything else?" I asked, "No that's all for now." He replied. "Alright then bye bye." I said as I hanged up. "Who was that dad?" Abby asked, "Oh it was just one of the firemen at the station who needed to find something." I replied as I opened the door with abby walking in first."Everything alright?" Caitlyn asked. "Yeah one of the guys at the fire station was looking for the keys for one of the trucks and the garage opener button." I replied with a smile. I headed to my bedroom and went to use the restroom. While I was using the restroom I started thinking about what if I don't make it home alive serving the fire department, we are always the ones running inside when everyone is running out, that is what we do we as firefighters serve to save lives and rescue those who need it. I finished as I washed my hands then headed out I approached my dresser and saw the picture I always see when I am here, I pick up the picture frame and look at it seeing me and my family. Then I picked up the picture of me and my fire crew of all the firefighters I know like Alexia,Ashley,Jackson,John,Chief Bobby and everyone else in front of the fire trucks smiling and having joys of laughing, Caitlyn came in and saw me looking at the pictures, "Everything alright hun?" She asked as she wrapped her arms around me. "Yeah I am just thinking." I replied, "Oh what's wrong?" She asked, "I just keep thinking about not coming home not seeing you guys again..." I replied with a sad looking face. "If I don't make it out alive. I replied again. Caitlyn looked at me as she turned me around face to face. "Please don't think that way because it makes me worry so much about you." She replied. "I know… but we almost lost a firefighter from one of the district the floor collapsed he was taken to hospital by ambulance." I replied as I turned to walk away when I reached the bedroom door exit I could see Kayley and her parents sitting on the couch, Caitlyn grabbed my arm, "Every time I see you never on my side here at home I always hope that I don't see the red car that you don't come home." Caitlyn said as tears began to drop from her face. I turned to look at her and Kayley and her parents noticed us talking and saw the tears on Caitlyn's face, I pulled Caitlyn into a hug as I kissed her forehead, "It's alright, it's alright don't be upset." I said softly. Abby came into the room and saw us hugging each other, she looked up at us "What's wrong mom?" Abby asked wondering why her mom was crying. "Your mom is fine sweetie." I replied holding Caitlyn in my arms. Days have passed and I am returning to the Fire Station to start my shift again, "Bye I will see you when I get home." I said hugging my kids, I broke the hug and approached Caitlyn I pulled her in my arms as I pressed my lips against hers. "I will see you when I get back love you." I said as I walked to John's car. I entered his vehicle and waved goodbye to my family. "So ready to head back?" John asked, "Yeah glad to be back but not glad I got to leave my family just to work as a fireman." I said. We arrived at the Station I walked to my locker to put my stuff away then I walked to the Kitchen. "BOO!" Jackson jumped out of nowhere almost giving me a heart attack. "Jesus man I'm getting too old for this.." I said taking my breath. "Oh come on theres always room for scaring people." Jackson replied with a smile. "Yeah yeah whatever." I replied. The alarm went off, "Engine 5 Ladder 5, Battalion 5, Pumper 4, respond to building structure fire Sprague Ave 99502." We all rushed down the poles we use when an emergency is called in, I quickly grabbed my gear placing my pants on and everything else then I rushed into the Ladder truck. "Alright go." I said as we rushed out of the station with heavy Federal Q and powercall and lots of airhorns "Ladder 5 10 17 we are enroute." Chief Bobby said on the radio. Chief Bobby is a busy guy I don't usually talk about him all the time because nothing really goes in my mind about him. We headed to the address of the structure fire. "What kind of building is it that is on fire?" I asked over the microphone on my headset. "Seems that there is 11 floors it's probably some kind of apartment or something I am not sure." Chief Bobby replied over his headset. I looked out the window and looked at the smoke filling up in the blue sky just knowing next week my kids are out for the summer. We arrived at the scene there is fire trucks and emergency vehicles everywhere. "Alright we are going in." I said as I placed my SCBA Mask on my face then my helmet. "Ready." Jackson said checking my tank. "This is a full tank check mine." Jackson said again, I checked his tank making sure it was good. "Ready." I replied, "Check mine." Alexia said, I went over to her and checked it, "Ready alright guys let's go." All three of us ran we headed inside the building and started pushing up the stairs. "46 to command be advise we are on the 5th floor we are searching the perimeter for any possible survivors." I yelled on the radio. "Fire Department can anymore hear me!" Jackson yelled. "Mike! I found someone get over here now!" Alexia yelled I rushed to her and looked on the ground seeing a guy unconscious, "48 to command we found someone i'm bringing him out." Alexia said as she went on her own down the stairs. It's been 3 hours since we been at the fire scene our tank is half way full we have plenty of time and now that we are on the 7th floor. "MIKE!" Alexia yelled, "What is it?" I yelled back, "Have you found any survivors!" She yelled back at me. "No I haven't found anyone we need to hurry up." I replied. It has been several hours at the fire and the sun is already starting to rise, my wife is probably up already getting ready to take the kids to school. "MICHAEL!" Jackson yelled, I turned to look at Jackson as the floor below me began cracking. "JACK!" I yelled before I went through the floor. I wonder am I dead? Could this be the end? Jackson quickly pressed the Emergency Alert Button "MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY Ladder 5 to Command Mayday!" Jackson yelled on the radio. "All units mayday declared." The Command replied on the radio. "MIKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Alexia yelled but no response. "FIREFIGHTER DOWN!" Jackson yelled on the radio. "10 4 who is the firefighter what floor are you on." Command replied. Caitlyn took the kids to school and returned home minutes later with Kayley's family, when she entered she saw the TV was on and that Kayley's family was watching. "As reports here massive building structure fire tons of emergency services have responded." The TV spoke. Caitlyn looked at the TV and started to worry about me just hopping I wasn't there. "Michael is down 7th floor the building floor collapsed." Jackson yelled on the radio. Tons of firefighters have went inside the building to begin the search. I woke up and realized I was laying on the ground I never moved or anything I couldn't feel my legs as I felt they might of broke, blood was pouring from my head. Jackson and Alexia looked down at the hole of the floor and they saw me on the ground like I was actually dead. "MIKE!" Alexia screamed but I didn't respond. "Alexia I am going down there!" Jackson said as he grabbed a rope of his and tied it on a pole very tightly then tied it on him. "Are you sure?" Alexia replied. "I have no choice I have to get to him we never leave a firefighter behind I am going down there he is my friend I can't lose him." Jackson replied as he began to go down. I am starting to lose consciousness that it is getting difficult for me to breath because of the injury, I started to close my eyes but being hard to keep them open and stay awake. Jackson landed as he quickly broke free then ran to me. "Mike! Mike!" Jackson yelled as he shook me. Jackson turned to see other firefighters run to him as they quickly approached me. "How is he?" One of the firefighters asked. "Not good we need to get him to a hospital fast!" Jackson yelled. "Alright everyone grab him we need to get out of here fast. John was outside with the Command, "Who is the down firefighter?" John asked as he approached Chief Bobby. "We are unsure, they said it but I couldn't read it due to the radio connection." Bobby replied. John went out and saw the firefighters who had me. They quickly placed me on the stretcher as a helicopter landed, "GO GO GO!" Jackson yelled. They quickly placed me on the helicopter and closed the door as firefighters watched me leave to the hospital. John stood still and looked at the helicopter, Jackson dropped to the ground in shock tears began to fill his eyes. Ashley was scared that i wasn't gonna make it a lot of firefighters. John and Bobby were in the red fire crown vic they approached my home and then they both approached the front door and knocked. Caitlyn opened the door and looked at John, "Caitlyn Townly," Bobby said. "Is everything ok where is Mike?" She asked. "I'm sorry but Mike " Caitlyn interrupted. "NO!" She screamed tears began to fill her face. "Look Caitlyn it's alright Michael is in the hospital." John said, Caitlyn quickly went inside and grabbed her stuff. "Where is he?" She asked, "He was airlifted to Valley Medical Center." Bobby said. Caitlyn quickly got in her car and drove away. At the hospital my crew was there in the lobby waiting. Minutes later Caitlyn arrived rushed in and saw firefighters. "Caitlyn!" Alexia said as Caitlyn and her hugged "It's alright hun it's alright." Alexia said as she tried to calm her down. The doctor came out and looked at the firefighters and Caitlyn. "I'm sorry, his injuries are too bad we are trying everything we can to save him." The doctor replied. "Caitlyn couldn't help it she felt heartbroken and pain she sobbed into tears and crying. "If you want you can see him." He replied. Caitlyn and the other firefighters went to the room I was in. Caitlyn turned to the room and saw me. She covered her mouth and began crying. Alexia placed a hand on her shoulder. Caitlyn dug her face on my chest as she felt and heard my heartbeat slowly and every sound of the heart monitor. Jackson came in and saw me, he was terrified. I had a cast on my leg and bruises all over my face also covered with bandages on my head covering my forehead as well. Jackson looked at the heart monitor listening to every beep it makes, it was going at normal speed. John left to go get my kids from school but they didn't know where he was going that he was actually going back to the hospital. "Hey John where are we going home?" Adam asked. "No we are going to the hospital." He replied, Adam looked at him with a confused face, "Why?" He asked. Before John could reply they arrived at the hospital already. They entered the hospital and john lead them to the room i'm in. Couple minutes later they reached the room, once they entered Adam and Abby saw me laying on the hospital bed unconscious. "Daddy!" Abby said as she rushed to me. Adam couldn't believe what he was seeing that his father is in the hospital, tears began to drip from his face. Abby was already in tears she dug her face in Caitlyn's arms as she looked directly at her father.6 Days Later..

It has been 6 days, Michael is still unconscious friends and families have visited the hospital every day. Caitlyn stayed at the hospital while her kids were in their last day in school. The kids have been talking about their father being in the hospital. Jackson arrived at the hospital and came in the room "Hey.." Jackson greeted quietly,"Hey Jackson" Caitlyn replied "Hello Jackson I've heard of you before Mike talks about you alot." Kayley's Mom said. "Hello there, may I ask your name is?" He replied, "I am Amy, Kayley's mom." She replied. Jackson walked up to me and just wished I was awake, Caitlyn was holding my hand just still being worried and sad. I managed to regain Consciousness, but I couldn't open my eyes because the doctors wrapped it up, but I felt someone holding my hand. I tried to guess but I managed to think it was Caitlyn. I squeeze her hand, she gasped. "What?" Jackson asked confused. "Michael?" She said as she went closer to me. "Michael he is awake!" Jackson said as he saw me move my hand. "Michael can you hear me if you can squeeze my hand." Caitlyn said, I squeezed it. "He is awake!" Caitlyn yelled. I also still had an oxygen mask on my face I wanted to remove it but I thought that I should wait but I didn't know where I was. "Where ...am...I?" I said softly. "Babe you're in the hospital, you been out for 6 days."Caitlyn said as tears dropped from her face. Caitlyn leaned up and planted a kiss on my cheek and hugged me tightly. John and my kids came in and they saw that Caitlyn was hugging me. "Capt.." Jackson said, "Yes?" He replied, "He's awake." Jackson said which it excited the kids. "Daddy?" Abby said as she approached me and hugged me. I slowly moved my arm to hug her but it was difficult and I noticed my other arm might be broken, which it is. The doctor came in to do a checkup, "Hello is everything alright?" The Doctor asked. "My daddy is awake." Abby said. Adam walked up to me and hugged me. "Dad.. I missed you.." Adam said as sniffled, tears began to fall from his face onto my arm. Another doctor came in so they could help me by uncovering my face. "Mike if you can hear me squeeze your wife's hand." The Doctor asked, I squeezed it. "He did it." Caitlyn said excitedly, "Alright." The Doctor replied as they both approached me. "Wait don't hurt my daddy." Abby said nervously. "Mike you're actually alive," Amy said. Kayley just arrived and she saw the docs getting ready to help me. "Michael?" Kayley said, "My dad he's finally awake." Adam replied. Kayley walked in and hugged me but I didn't hug back. "Alright Michael, we are gonna remove the bandages from your face carefully." One of the Doctor said. They slowly began to cut the bandages as Caitlyn held my hand tight and everyone else watching. The slowly start to pull the bandages off, I start to see light appearing as they remove them. Once they removed it I could fully see, I looked around and saw Kayley in front of me, I also noticed my broken leg in front of me. "Can you see me alright?" The doctor asked as he pulled out a little light and shined it on my eyes. "I can see." I said softly. I looked around and saw Jackson, he still looks the same than the last time I saw him, "Hey bud." Jackson greeted, "Hey." I replied. "Mike do you remember anything from what happened?" The doctor asked as he looked directly at me. "I think.." I replied, "Can you tell me?" The doctor replied. "I remember being on the 7th floor of a building and then Jackson yelling my name that's all I can remember." I replied. Jackson looked at me, "Michael, I am glad you're here with us." John said as he approached. "Hey John." I greeted. "Daddy?" Abby said. I turned to look at her. "Are you going to come home?" She asked. I looked at her not sure what to say. "We just need to do a few things before he can go home." One of the doctor said. "Ok." Abby replied. "I thought I might of lost you Mike.. I cried for days I been here with you for days not leaving your side." Caitlyn said, I was speechless. Couple hours later I was discharged from the hospital and now headed home with my family and Jackson and my Captain came as well including the rest of the crew they came to hang out with me since I was regained Consciousness from the incident that happened 6 days ago. When I returned home I was given a surprise welcome home by Neighbors around our home, I realized that they must of found out when I was on the news.

 **THE END**

Firefighter Michael Townly recovered from his Injuries and continues his life as a Full Time Firefighter, he responded to many calls and saved many lives. Michael later became a Captain with the Fire Department after Captain John died in the line of duty after being struck inside a building. Michael's Wife Caitlyn gave birth to another child named Alyssa. Michael's Son Adam and Adam's Friend Kayley started dating and throughout the years they been together and loved. Couple years later Michael died after being struck by a Vehicle in his Fire Captain SUV responding to a call. Couple vehicles struck him and he was airlifted to the Medical Center and later died suffered his injuries.


End file.
